guildofdraconisfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure 4
Finally Arriving The party finally reaches the City of Erisi. Reaching it late, they head to an inn to rest so they can finally go and meet Carabath Wildrunner in the morning. During the night, Riffin meets with Coras Maywin secretly and offers him a side job, which he accepts. They both disappear from the inn. Darkness Falls When the party (minus Coras and Riffin) awakes in the morning, they discover that somehow, the sun hasn't risen. Many of the inn's patrons and even people outside in the street are beginning to panic. Before the party can get answers, they are attacked in the streets by a group of Drow Elves. Looking around the city, they realize that an entire army from the Thanarian Deep has emerged from underground and attacked the city in this mysterious darkness. After defeating the Drow Elves, the party quickly heads to the palace for answers. Meanwhile, Coras Maywin and Riffin meet with a cleric named Mayvin Erenoth. He directs them to where the "job" is. The two head to a warehouse of a man named Lawrence Devlon, a crime boss in the city. He has paid the two, as well as several other guards, to protect the merchandise inside the warehouse, as apparently Devlon was expecting the attack on the city. The Jewel of Numestra Wading through the chaos of battle, the party finally reach the palace and find Carabath Wildrunner and various Knights of Killoch fending off attackers from the palace. Carabath tells the party that he and the Knights are protecting the Royal Family of Agria, and the party needs to head upstairs. At the top of the Palace is the Jewel of Numestra, which amplifies any magic cast through it. It is the source of the darkness covering the city, and they need to turn it off. The party heads up to the top of the Palace, fighting various Drow Elves upstairs as they make there way to the Jewel. They reach it and turn it off, lifting the darkness on the city. Meanwhile, in the warehouse, Coras Maywin and Riffin hold off the Drow Elves successfully until the darkness is lifted. Afterwards, they overhear that Devlon may have been in league with the Drow Elves and promised them this merchandise in the deal. He was apparently turning on the Drow Elves, hoping to keep the merchandise he promised them. The party, including Coras and Riffin, all head back to the inn and rest, their meeting being delayed with Carabath Wildrunner. Awry Divine The party meets with Carabath Wildrunner the next day. He details what happened the day before, saying the Drow Elves, joined by various other factions of the Thanarian Deep, had snuck a contingent into the Palace and cast a darkness spell into the Jewel of Numestra. As soon as the sun was supposed to rise, the army from the Thanarian Deep attacked. There was much devastation and death, but they were defeated, thanks to the party, and the royal family are safe. Carabath then casts a divine spell, summoning a Lillend to answers questions. Unfortunately, the Lillend was being stopped from revealing who, exactly, was the "Chosen One" is, by something more powerful than him. Apparently the Gods, either for good or for bad, didn't want the identity to be revealed just yet, or maybe they don't even know. Either way, the Lillend was able to give some information. It reveals that something to the North was going to need the attention of the party, and they should be prepared. Category:Adventures